August 15
by Taylorama
Summary: It's up to Peggy to stop a dangerous disaster. Based on the Ghost Whisperer episode The Gathering. Please R&R. Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Ghost Whisperer or Mysterious Ways. And I also don't know the exact date that Peggy's husband died on, so just play along!

"August 15"

"Well, it certainly is strange," said Peggy as Declan and Miranda were explaining their next investigation.

One of Peggy's patients, Julian Dundas, just lost his wife in a ferry accident, and Declan did some background check. He found out that in the ferry accident where Julian's wife died, there was only one survivor: a child named Carlitos Santana. Two years ago, there was a plane that crashed in a field near Portland with only one survivor: Kristen Smith. Two years before that, a train went off the tracks in Munich and killed everyone on it except for one child: Benjamin Dupree. The only other thing in this patter: all of the events happened on August 15, the same day that Peggy's husband died.

"And August 15 is only five days away," said Miranda, "I just found out that the dedication ceremony for the plane crash monument is going to be on August 15."

"If we don't do something, all of those kids are in real danger," added Declan.

" So you're saying that most likely, this pattern will continue this year, and because most of the signs are pointing to me?" said Peggy.

"Exactly," said Miranda, "We visited the kids yesterday, and Kristen painted these."

Miranda handed Peggy a painting of white dots in a green field, and another one of Peggy.

"And that's not the only thing weird," said Declan, "Come with us."

A few minutes later, the three of them were at the memorial site.

"Now go in the field, and do the pose that you are in the painting," instructed Miranda.

Peggy did as she said. "Uncanny," said Declan. "Well, we know that Peggy's the only one to stop the dedication."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really think that the last chapter I wrote wasn't as good, but then again, I am my worst critic. Please R&R. And I also didn't see the episode before "The Gathering," so I just made up some of it.

"To put it lightly, everyone I've talked to thinks I'm nuts," said Peggy, "Oh, my God, I'm turning into you!"

"Relax, Peg," replied Declan, "We'll get through this."

"Declan, this is no time to relax," said Miranda, "The dedication ceremony is tonight, the mayor won't call it off, and some fifty kids are in danger!"

"Thanks for bringing us back to reality, Miranda," said Peggy, "Well,-"

Just then, a fax went through Declan's fax machine. He went over to it and got the fax. "It's for you," he said, as he handed it over to Peggy.

"Random," she said to herself as she read it. Then a shocked look came over her.

"What's wrong?" asked Miranda. She and Declan walked over to Peggy, and read what the message said:

_In the midst of all this madness, there are five things that will happen, in order to prepare you for the coming events. Luckily for you, four of them have already happened, but the only one left is the death of a loved one. Good luck. _

"But I already had the death of a loved one," said Peggy, with a confused look on her face.

"You did?" replied Declan. Miranda nudged him, and Declan finally understood what Peggy meant. "You mean-?"

"Yes," replied Peggy.

"Well, we really don't have time to figure it out because the dedication starts at eight, and it's already ten to," said Miranda.

Declan, Miranda, and Peggy got there just as the kids were doing the candlelight procession. Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the sky, which caused the three of them to look up. It was lightning. Just then, a brilliant flash of lightning struck the monument, which caused it to crash. Peggy, Miranda, and Declan raced forward to shove the kids out of the way when the monument crashed on them.

When Peggy came to, she realized that the monument ad only crashed on her. She immediately turned to her left, and saw Miranda staring past her in shock.

"What happened?" Peggy asked Miranda.

"I'm sorry, Peggy-I just saw-," Miranda could only say.

"Saw what? What did you see?" asked a worried Peggy.

Peggy turned to her right just when she saw her dead body, sprawled across the grass.

"Death of a loved one," she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be the last chapter for August 15….I hope you liked the story!

Peggy couldn't believe her eyes. How could she accept the fact that she had died when it had all happened so quickly? And how would Declan and Miranda take it? Miranda couldn't see her spirit (she hated the term "ghost"), and was, literally, seeing right through her.

Declan got up from the grass, and looked around. After making sure that the kids were alright, he saw Miranda with a shocked look on her face. Declan ran over to her. "What's wrong? Are you OK?" he asked her. Miranda could only point at Peggy's dead body.

"Peggy?" Declan sounded shocked and scared. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he brushed them away before checking her pulse and finding none.

Miranda could tell that something was wrong. Before, she had only assumed that Peggy was ...she couldn't even bear to think that horrible, ugly thought. She was always there when Miranda needed her the most. How could she ever move on? It all just happened so…fast. Miranda remembered the time when she told Peggy how she thought that she and Declan was a match made in heaven-only that she didn't say it like that. She wiped away a tear as she snapped back to the present, seeing Declan's worried face reminded her that Peggy was no longer here, but then it dawned on her: she could save her. "Help! Help!" Miranda screamed.

An EMS crew rushed over to the scene. It was all happening so fast. After checking her pulse, they took out the paddles. As they watched, Declan whispered to Miranda "What if the paddles don't work?"

A bright light shone ahead. It was so bright that it made you want to squint, but you can't look away. "No," said Peggy, "I'm not ready."

"Peggy," said a deep voice, "I know you're not."

"Adam?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"No. Even better," said the voice, "I'm your brother. Now come see your husband's fate."

Peggy looked away before it all went black.

Back at the memorial site, Miranda and Declan couldn't stop staring at her. A member from the EMS crew walked over to them. "I'm sorry. We did-"

"Jim! She's alive!" a man shouted. Jim rushed back to the scene, and checked her pulse, and Declan and Miranda ran over as a jolt of life shot through Peggy's body. The EMS crew gave a small smile, and left the scene.

"Peggy," said Declan as he held her close, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, she breathed out, "I think my brother died." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Miranda with a confused look on her face.

"He told me." replied Peggy.

Three days later…

"Well, I'm sorry, but he's dead," said Declan with a sad tone in his voice.

"You know, I'm OK with that," said Peggy.

"I have to go to uh, vote in the advance polls," said Miranda as she rushed out. She hoped that her plan would work

"I love you," Declan blurted out.

Peggy was speechless, but she let her heart talk for her. "I love you too."

On an impulse, he kissed her passionately.


End file.
